


talk your shadow into starlight

by theotterone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone
Summary: Звёзды над ним далёкие и холодные, как осязаемое свидетельство безразличия вселенной. Рядом с ним, в абсолютной недосягаемости, Широ излучает тепло.





	talk your shadow into starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [talk your shadow into starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975879) by [idrilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilka/pseuds/idrilka). 



i.

 

\- Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. 

Кит смотрит через плечо, не вставая. Он сидит, сгорбившись и подтянув колени к груди. Уже поздно, поди отбой скоро, а он сидит здесь битый час, если не больше. Не подумал засечь время. 

\- Привет, - хрипло говорит он, когда Широ садится рядом.

Некоторое время они оба молчат, и просто сидят рядом, чуть не соприкасаясь плечами, глядя на территорию Гарнизона и красную пустыню за его оградой. 

Широ уже переоделся в полевую форму, и прежде чем вернуться к созерцанию тихой неподвижности пустыни, Кит бросает на него взгляд и замечает цепочку с жетонами, выглядывающую из под ворота куртки. Даже не будучи в парадной форме, Широ мог бы пройти поверку, если бы кто-то вздумал провести смотр прямо сейчас, на крыше Гарнизона. Рукава его куртки аккуратно закатаны выше локтя, и единственное, что выбивается из общей картины, это кепка, которую тот запихнул в задний карман брюк. 

Кит сглатывает. 

\- Я слышал, что случилось на симуляторе, - говорит Широ. Говорит он совершенно нейтрально, и если бы Кит не знал его так хорошо, он пожалуй бы даже на это купился. 

Кит пожимает плечами, искоса поглядывая на то, как Широ рассеянно подергивает цепочку у себя на шее.

Иногда ему хочется протянуть руку и изо всех сил дернуть за неё Широ к себе, прижаться своими губами к его губам. Они бы, наверное, столкнулись носами и жестковато ударились ртами, но когда Кит представляет себе это, они оба смеются, а потом Широ целует снова.

Иногда ему просто хочется… он и сам не может выразить словами, чего именно, но чего-то кроме этого напряжения и подспудного желания.

\- Я не понимаю, - говорит Кит, когда молчание между ними затягивается. - Почему они специально заставляют нас проваливать задания? 

Широ смотрит вверх на звёзды, а потом обратно на Кита.

\- Потому такие задания и называют невозможными сценариями, - говорит он. - Им положено быть невозможными

Кит проводит рукой по волосам. Они уже наверное длинноваты и ему бы стоило их подстричь, вот только Широ он об этом просить сейчас не будет.

Он нетерпеливо вздыхает:

\- Да, но зачем? 

Широ откидывается назад, опираясь на руки и поворачивается лицом к Киту.

\- Да ладно тебе, Кит, ты умный парень. Сам можешь догадаться.

От кого-то другого это прозвучало бы снисходительно, но Широ как-то умудряется сделать эти слова не такими обидными.

Они молчат ещё немного, пока небо над ними из тёмно-синего становится чёрным. 

\- Не всё можно побороть силой, Кит, - говорит Широ, и Кит хочет возразить, что это не так, что надо просто нацелиться на победу, но глубоко в душе он знает, что Широ прав. 

Он подозревает, что именно это до них пытались донести инструкторы там, на симуляторе, но он такой человек, что спит с ножом под подушкой, а потому усвоение этого урока может занять некоторое время. 

Повинуясь импульсу, он ложится на спину, запрокидывает руки за голову и смотрит вверх. Минуту спустя Широ благодушно фыркает и укладывается с ним рядом. Он так близко, что Кит чувствует тепло его тела и думает, не отодвинуться ли ему подальше, чтобы сложнее было преодолеть это расстояние. 

С неба на них бесстрастно смотрят звёзды.

Там, где Кит вырос, из-за светового загрязнения звёзды невозможно было увидеть даже в ясную погоду. Он помнит, как в первый раз отправился в поход с другими детьми из приюта, когда ему было семь или восемь. Они выехали далеко за пределы города, и в первую ночь им разрешили лечь попозже. Когда багровое небо обернулось синим, а потом чёрным, и Кит увидел мириады звёзд в тёмном небесном просторе, он впервые подумал, что, может быть, нечто большее ждёт его в жизни. 

Кит знает, что Широ тоже вырос в большом городе. Иногда он спрашивает себя, что подумал Широ, когда впервые увидел всепоглощающую бесконечность космоса. Сложилась ли для него тогда эта головоломка.

\- Я знаю, - наконец говорит Кит. Он проводит языком по губам и переворачивается на бок. Широ следует его примеру, так что теперь они лежат лицом друг к другу, и Кит думает, не слышит ли Широ, как гулко бьётся его сердце. 

\- Что ты знаешь? 

\- Что не всё можно побороть силой.

Широ не отводит глаз его лица, как будто ищет что-то в его выражении, и если он что-то там находит, Кит понятия не имеет, что именно. Ему трудно оставаться начеку рядом с Широ. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - говорит Широ. - Ещё бы ты действовал в соответствии с этим знанием. 

Кит вспоминает о ноже под своей подушкой, и как рукоятка идеально ложится в его ладонь, как продолжение руки.

Он снова проводит языком по губам, перекатывается на спину и смотрит на те звёзды, имена которых он уже выучил, и на те, чьи имена ему ещё неизвестны.

\- Я постараюсь. 

 

ii.

 

\- Пошли со мной, - говорит Широ после ужина, поймав Кита за рукав формы.

Кит позволяет ему просто увести себя, и возможно люди, которые считают, что знают его как облупленного, посмотрев на них, сказали бы, что это явная метафора его отношений с Широ. Но они оба знают, что всё гораздо сложнее, что между ними есть и притяжение, и отторжение, которые накатывают волнами. Киту так нравится, и он полагает, что Широ тоже не против. Во всяком случае, он на это надеется. 

Временами ему трудно читать Широ, но они знают друг друга достаточно давно, чтобы между ними была комфортная расслабленность и такая близость, какой Кит не испытывал прежде. 

Они идут на крышу, карабкаются по металлической лестнице, которая ведёт к железной двери, и Кит смотрит, как Широ отпирает и распахивает её. 

\- После тебя, - говорит Широ с лёгкой улыбкой, делая шаг в сторону, чтобы пропустить Кита.

\- Что…, - начинает было Кит, пригибаясь, чтобы не удариться головой о низкий проём, но потом видит небо и у него перехватывает дыхание. 

\- Ничего себе.

И только почувствовав, как Широ уперся грудью ему в спину и положил руку ему на бедро, направляя его вперёд, он понимает, что застыл на месте, в онемении глядя на метеоритный дождь. 

Позади него Широ смеётся и Кит чувствует, как этот смех отдаётся у него в груди. Ему никогда в жизни не было теплее.

Он делает шаг вперёд и ещё один, пока между ним и Широ не становится достаточно пространства. Он все ещё смотрит на небо, где падают и падают звёзды.

\- Леониды, - говорит Широ.

Ну точно. Ноябрь на дворе. Проводя всё своё время за тренировками на симуляторе и зубрежкой перед пилотскими экзаменами, Кит почти позабыл про мир за пределами Гарнизона.

Он уже видел метеоритный дождь раньше, но никогда такой яркий, освещающий собой весь небосвод, насколько хватает глаз. Дух захватывает.

\- Загадай желание, - говорит Широ, подталкивая его плечом. Он улыбается, тепло и мягко - так, что у Кита сердце заходится.

Кит хмыкает, потом на секунду переводит взгляд от светового дождя себе под ноги. 

Правда в том, что он может загадать сотню желаний, а Широ так и будет стоять на безопасной дистанции, а его родители всё так же будут мертвы.

Такая глупость - верить в желания.

\- Хочешь посидеть посмотреть? - спрашивает Широ, не дождавшись от него ответа, и Кит кивает.

Они сидят рядом, опираясь на парапет. Кит из тех людей, кто вопреки своему темпераменту, постоянно зябнет. Он помнит, как зимой и ранней весной в приюте у него мёрзли ноги, сколько бы дополнительных одеял не было у него на кровати, а пальцы всегда становились деревянными и неуклюжими от холода. Когда ему было тринадцать, он начал носить перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, и это оказалось совсем не по нраву сёстрам, которые говорили, что он стал походить на смутьяна, но по крайней мере руки у него больше не немели. 

Но от Широ всегда исходит тепло, и Кит понятия не имеет, когда именно он стал это замечать, когда он стал чувствовать, будто его заполняет яркое, горящее тепло всякий раз, как Широ приближался к нему. Должно быть эгоистично - вытягивать столько тепла из человека, и всё же Кит льнёт к нему в ответ каждый раз.

\- Мне было десять, когда я впервые увидел нечто подобное, - говорит Широ. - Персеиды. Сестра разбудила меня среди ночи, чтобы я на них посмотрел. Мы тайком выбрались через заднюю дверь нашего летнего домика и спустились к озеру, откуда их было лучше видно. Мы почти уснули, сидя на дальнем конце пирса. 

Он тихо смеётся, и Кит чувствует, как у него подрагивают плечи.  
\- Аико было всего пять. Мама так рассердилась, когда обнаружила нас там.

Кит никогда их не видел, но знает, что Широ родом из состоятельной семьи с долгой историей. Он нечасто о них рассказывает, но если уж говорит, то всегда про какие-то мелочи, смешные происшествия или такие вот случайные воспоминания.

Кит не любит делиться историями из своей жизни в приюте, и Широ никогда не допытывается, но сейчас, глядя на метеоритный дождь, освещающий небо подобно фейерверку, он открывает рот прежде чем успевает передумать. 

\- До семи или, может, восьми лет я никогда не видел звёзд, - говорит он глядя прямо перед собой. Он чувствует, как Широ слегка меняет положение рядом с ним. - Сёстры устроили нам поход, ночью я посмотрел вверх и увидел вот это всё, и это было так… Я не знаю, так правильно, наверное. Будто я наконец понял, куда хочу отправиться. 

Той ночью не было метеоритного дождя, но краем глаза он заметил одну упавшую звезду. Он загадал желание, потому что был ещё слишком маленьким и не знал, что никакая это не звезда и желаний она не исполняет. 

Рядом с ним Широ улыбается, на секунду наклоняет голову, а потом смотрит на Кита. 

\- И ведь отправишься. Совсем скоро, - говорит он. 

Ему идёт форма лётчика, всё ещё новая, с жёстким воротником. Падающие звёзды отражаются в пилотских “крылышках” и гаснут, чуть-чуть не долетая до горизонта. 

\- Ты сам этого добился, знаешь, - говорит Широ и что-то сжимает сердце Кита будто тисками. - Ты и никто больше. Тебе есть чем гордиться. 

Кит смотрит в небо и думает про того маленького Кита, который посмотрел на эти самые звезды и обнаружил себя отраженным в их свете. 

“Нет, не сам”, хочет сказать он, желая, чтобы Широ понял. 

“Ты был рядом и помог”, хочет сказать он. 

Но Кит понимает, что Широ имел в виду, и что он снова прав.

На крыше холодно, так что он прячет ладони между сжатых ног и прислоняется немножко ближе к Широ. 

\- Наверное, - говорит он. 

 

iii.

 

\- Приходи в ангар после ужина, - говорит Широ, когда они пересекаются в столовой.

Сегодня вторник, а значит им выдадут бефстроганов с картофельным пюре и зелёной фасолью. И выглядит это меню так же неаппетитно, как и во все вторники до этого. 

\- Ага, - отвечает Кит, нагружая едой свой поднос и хватая яблоко из чаши с фруктами.

Когда он оглядывается через плечо, Широ уже нет - он вернулся к офицерскому столу и о чём-то говорит с Дэнверсом за своим ужином.

Кит садится за первый попавшийся стол напротив какого-то парня, которого он вроде бы знает по лётному классу, и его друга из механиков. Парень смотрит на него странно, но Кит продолжает жевать, не отрывая глаз от подноса. 

Когда вырастаешь среди кучи детей примерно одного с тобой возраста, привыкаешь есть быстро. И это становится одной из тех привычек, от которых почти невозможно избавиться даже повзрослев. 

Он заканчивает свою тарелку, тогда как те два парня ещё и наполовину не справились, встаёт, чтобы отнести поднос обратно, и по пути бросает взгляд на Широ, который до сих пор беседует с Дэнверсом и ещё одним офицером. 

Кит заворачивает в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в полевую форму, и только потом направляется к ангару, решает подождать Широ там, потому что в это время там, кроме одного часового, всё равно никого нет - все ужинают в столовой. 

Долго ему ждать не приходится, через десять или может пятнадцать минут Широ, который тоже успел переодеться, подходит к нему и кивает в сторону ангара.

\- Готов? - спрашивает он, разворачивается на пятках и пятится, не отрывая взгляда от Кита. Улыбается. - Ну же, идем, нам надо вернуться до отбоя. 

Эйрбайк, который Широ купил со своего первого офицерского жалованья, всё ещё новый и блестящий, и у Кита аж руки чешутся каждый раз, когда он оказывается с ним рядом.

\- Запрыгивай, - говорит Широ, показывая на водительское сиденье. 

Когда он устраивается позади Кита и обхватывает его руками за пояс, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, такой тёплый и сильный, Киту приходится изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не показать, как действует на него эта близость. Он делает глубокий вдох, берёт себя в руки и одним движением запястья заводит двигатель. 

И они отправляются в глубь пустыни.

В конце концов, они тормозят у края каньона, рядом с каменной глыбой, на которую можно вскарабкаться, чтобы обзор был получше. Звёзды светят на полную, рассыпавшись по чистому ночному небу, сотни тысяч их горят в темноте. Это первая ясная ночь после песчаной бури, которая бушевала над Гарнизоном три дня подряд, оставив после себя непроходящий налёт красной пыли. 

Но этой ночью воздух в пустыне сухой и прохладный.

\- С днём рождения, - говорит Широ, подвигаясь к нему ближе - так, чтобы коснуться плечом. Они сидят, опираясь на один из двигателей байка. 

Кит опускает взгляд и видит, как Широ вкладывает ему в руки небольшую, завёрнутую в бумагу коробку с маленьким, косым бантиком на крышке. 

\- Это тебе, - говорит он. Глаза у него излучают такое же тепло, как и улыбка, и у Кита на секунду замирает сердце и сжимается горло. 

Кит срывает обёрточную бумагу и, открыв коробку, обнаруживает внутри пару чёрных перчаток с обрезанными пальцами, а потом переводит взгляд на те, которые надеты на нём сейчас - выгоревшие почти до серости, потёртые, с обмахрившимися швами. 

\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, уткнувшись Широ в шею, обнимая его немного неловко, как будто он не уверен, что ему позволено в смысле ласки. 

Иногда он и сам не знает, насколько близко он подбирается к той границе, за которой у него уже не получится всё отрицать, насколько тяжело или просто ему будет нарушить равновесие между ними. 

Их отношения построены на притяжении и отторжении, но иногда Кит чувствует себя так, будто ныряет вниз головой с обрыва.

Когда они отстраняются, на мгновение их лица оказываются так близко, что Киту стоило бы всего лишь приподнять подбородок и наклониться вперёд, и они бы уже целовались. Потом Широ отводит взгляд, будто прочитав его мысли, и всё, что остаётся Киту, это бешено стучащее в грудную клетку сердце и тугой узел в животе.

Кит сглатывает через комок в горле, садится на землю, всё ещё тёплую даже после заката, и надевает новые перчатки. Они идеально подходят по размеру и дорого выглядят - мягкие наощупь, хорошо сделанные, с маленькой пряжкой на внутренней стороне запястья.

\- Подходят? - спрашивает его Широ.

Кит тихо смеётся, укладываясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову, и смотрит в небо. 

\- Не беспокойся, Широ, - отвечает он и бросает взгляд на Широ, который всё ещё сидит с ним рядом, обняв руками колени, слегка разведя ноги. На вид ему комфортно. - Отлично подходят. 

\- Я рад.

Широ легко толкает его коленкой, на секунду пройдясь рукой по щекотному месту под коленной чашечкой, а Кит упрямо смотрит на звёзды, до боли сжав зубы.

Он пытался преодолеть в себе это. Всё ещё пытается - половину времени, а в остальную половину позволяет этому притяжению затащить себя на орбиту Широ без всего сопротивления. Но может это такая штука, которую не побороть силой. Может, Широ и тут был прав, сам не понимая, что это значило для Кита. 

Звёзды над ним далёкие и холодные, как осязаемое свидетельство безразличия вселенной. Рядом с ним, в абсолютной недосягаемости, Широ излучает тепло. 

Вопреки себе Кит протягивает руку и тянет его улечься с ним рядом. 

\- Ага, я тоже. И Широ…, - он приподнимается на локтях. - Спасибо. За всё. 

 

iv.

 

\- Эй, - окликает его Широ, и Кит вздрагивает, но, конечно, этого следовало ожидать. Надо было лучше прятаться. - Я тебя искал. Ты же не думал, что я улечу, не попрощавшись, да?

Кит хочет отмахнуться, сказать, мол, подумаешь, и вернуться к рассматриванию созвездий в небе. Он знает, что Плутон, а тем более его самый маленький спутник, невозможно увидеть с Земли невооруженным глазом, но ему хватит и такой тончайшей связующей нити с Широ, пока того не будет рядом.

Такой связи и положено было символической, а не практической. 

\- Я думал, ты уже на карантине, - говорит он. - Был уверен, что упустил тебя. 

Позади него Широ смеётся, подходя ближе. 

\- Размечтался. 

Он усаживается на землю рядом с Китом, на нём всё ещё полевая форма, они не успели надеть на него костюм для предполетного карантина. Он пахнет чистотой и свежестью, как будто только что принял душ, и Кит уверен, что проведи он сейчас рукой по изгибу его челюсти, кожа Широ под его ладонью была бы мягкой и гладкой.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, ты же знаешь? - говорит Широ, показывая пальцем на небо. - По тому, как мы вот так сидели и таращились на звёзды.

Кит улыбается против воли, склонив голову.

\- Ты теперь будешь намного ближе к ним, - говорит. - А я буду в порядке.

Он сам не знает, зачем это говорит. То ли Широ хочет утешить, то ли самого себя.

Широ молчит секунду, и глянув на него искоса, Кит видит его решительный профиль, повернутый к небу.

\- Точно будешь? - спрашивает он так тихо и нежно, что у Кита что-то болезненно сдавливает в груди. 

Широ знает, что у Кита не так много друзей в Гарнизоне, знает, что ему в принципе не особо хорошо удается заводить друзей. И Кита это, честное слово, не волнует, а вот Широ волнует. 

\- Ну, да. Не переживай, - отвечает Кит. - Иди и будь героем. 

В его голосе нет горечи, если уж кому и суждено дотянуться до звёзд, так это Широ. Он только-только начинает раскрывать свой потенциал, ему едва исполнилось двадцать, а он уже на вершине мира, как он того и заслуживает. 

Киту всегда было проще скрываться в темноте, а Широ, золотой и сияющий, отбрасывает длинную тень. 

Широ тихо смеется.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - шутит он. - Я всего лишь пилот.

Тут Кит много чего мог бы сказать: про то, как ему без раздумий доверили невероятно важную экспедицию, про то, что он самый молодой пилот в истории освоения космоса во главе такой миссии, про то, как можно быть героем, казалось бы, без особых свершений.

\- Сколько у тебя осталось времени? - спрашивает он. - До карантина. 

Широ смотрит на свои часы.

\- Полчаса, может, минут сорок, если пойду прямиком в медотсек на последний осмотр.

Он замолкает и поворачивается посмотреть на Кита, который видит это движение, но решительно не намерен отводить взгляд от неба. У него щиплет глаза, но из пустыни дует ветер, так что наверное от пыли. 

\- Эй, - Широ поворачивается к нему и кладёт руку на плечо, осторожно сжимает. - Ты и не заметишь, как время пролетит, и я вернусь.

Кит улыбается, натянуто и неловко, но ничего не может с собой поделать - плечи у него опускаются и он сутулится. 

\- Конечно, вернёшься. 

Он бросает взгляд на грудь Широ и видит новые блестящие жетоны, которые выскользнули из-под футболки. Он думает, куда подевались старые, и едва не спрашивает, можно ли ему оставить их себе, просто чтобы они напоминали ему о Широ, пока того не будет рядом, но потом понимает, что перейдёт черту такой просьбой и нарушит равновесие.

Он не уверен, кажется ли ему или они оба и вправду по сантиметру двигались всё ближе и ближе к этой черте, каждый со своей стороны, чтобы наконец встретиться посередине, но никому из них пока не хватило храбрости преодолеть этот разрыв. 

И вот сейчас последняя ночь Широ перед отправкой на Кербер, и Киту хочется попытаться. 

Но он не станет. Не потому что ему не хватает храбрости и не потому что думает, что Широ его отвергнет, а потому что у него в жизни и так слишком много незаконченных дел, и только этого ему ещё не хватало. Они целый год друг друга не увидят. Когда Широ вернётся с Кербера, может, они снова будут друзьями, или станут чем-то большим, но чему бы ни было суждено случится, произойдёт это не сегодня. 

Кит знает про своё безрассудство, но он выучился не быть безрассудным со своим сердцем. Это единственный доступный ему инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Мама сказала, что будет отправлять тебе посылки, раз уж я пока не смогу их получать, - тихо усмехаясь, говорит Широ, резко пробуждая Кита от задумчивости. - Так что если на твоё имя что-нибудь придёт, пока меня здесь не будет, то ты знаешь, кто виноват.

Кит ни разу не видел родителей Широ, и даже не был уверен, знают ли они про него. Так что он не знает, как реагировать. Может, это просто ещё одна смешная историю про его семью. Или своего рода признание - Кит не может сказать наверняка. 

У него такое чувство, будто они всё ещё балансируют на краю какого-то обрыва, несмотря на все обстоятельства, несмотря на то, что у них почти не осталось времени на то, чтобы упасть.

Но прежде чем Широ встаёт, чтобы уйти, Кит тянется к нему и обнимает, зарываясь лицом ему в шею. Минутная слабость.

Широ отвечает, без колебаний заключая его в объятия. Кит слышит едва уловимое эхо собственного сердцебиения.

\- Это зачем? - со смехом выдыхает Широ, когда они отпускают друг друга.

Кит поднимает взгляд, его ладонь покоится на груди Широ, прямо над сердцем.

\- На удачу.

 

v.

 

Вселенная расширяется в геометрической прогрессии и стремится к бесконечности.

Это значит, что звёзды, на которые они смотрели вместе с Широ, теперь находятся дальше друг от друга, чем когда-либо раньше.

Это значит, что Кербер и пояс Койпера никогда не буду ближе к Земле, чем они были на момент гибели Широ. 

Если представить, что Кит это заданная точка в пространстве, то Широ постоянно отдаляется от него, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Теперь, когда он смотрит в небо, то видит только громадное чёрное пространство и равнодушные далёкие звёзды.

В пустыне ночью холодно, и его дыхание выходит паром, но небо над головой ясное и усеяно звёздами, и что-то внутри толкает его, заставляет сесть на водительское место эйрбайка Широ, вытянуть ноги, откинуться и смотреть на темноту, простирающуюся до самого горизонта.

Он забрал эйрбайк, старые жетоны Широ и ещё несколько личных вещей впридачу, прежде чем они навсегда выдворили его из Гарнизона. Он даже не столько хотел послать их нахуй напоследок со всеми их правилами, которые он уже на тот момент нарушил, сколько был совсем не в себе от боли, знал чего хотел и взял это себе - последнее, что оставалось от Широ.

Наверное, это было эгоистично, потому что жетоны они могли отослать его матери, которая успела отправить Киту две посылки с очень милыми записками, но он сам не знал, что творил. Совсем ни о чём не думал. Просто забрал всё, разогнал байк и скрылся оттуда, пока они не поняли, что произошло. 

Кит давно знал про хижину, скрытую посреди пустыни. Она была старой и заброшенной, но всё ещё пригодной для жилья, так что, само собой, туда он и направился. 

Прожив столько месяцев в одиночестве, Кит знает, что хуже ночей ничего нет. Ночью все мысли, которые он старается не подпускать слишком близко в течение дня, возвращаются и преследуют его, словно призраки несбывшегося. 

Он полулежит на водительском сиденье байка, а жетоны покоятся у него на груди. Свои он давно перестал носить - сорвал с шеи как только покинул пределы Гарнизона и оставил их ржаветь в красной пыли пустыни. Это глупо и сентиментально, и Киту ни то, ни другое не свойственно, но он всё равно носит жетоны Широ под футболкой, не снимая.

Согласно его рассчётам, скоро случится новый метеоритный дождь, но он не знает, сможет ли понаблюдать за ним, когда всё ещё свежа память о том, как они с Широ смотрели на Леониды. 

Но пока что в небе только звёзды, которые с каждой секундой отдаляются от Земли. А тело Широ, застывшее в пространстве, отдаляется от Кита. 

Некоторые вещи никак не исправить, как бы ни хотелось верить в обратное. 

Не всё можно побороть силой. 

И это так, блядь, смешно, потому что Широ погиб в одиночестве, на расстоянии многих световых лет от Земли, и Кит ничего не мог с этим поделать, потому что несмотря на то, что он спит с ножом под подушкой, всё равно есть вещи, которые никак не побороть силой. И чудовищная гибель Широ в космосе - из их числа.

Он не плакал, когда услышал новости, но в первую ночь в хижине, среди красной пыли, проникающей всюду так далеко в пустыне, он вышел на улицу, после наступления темноты и кричал, пока не содрал горло и не потерял голос.

С тех пор он не смотрел на звёзды. До этого вечера. 

Он не ожидает найти в них ответы, потому что уже смирился с тем, что и здесь ему никогда не удастся расставить все точки над i и придется просто сложить всё в кучу с надписью “незавершенное”. 

На второй раз легче не становится, и всё же он мысленно перечисляет объекты в небе: Андромеда и Кассиопея, Феникс и Рыбы. Все звёзды, названия которых ему неизвестны, и все те, которые известны ему лишь по условным обозначениям. Где-то там, невидимый невооруженным глазом, Плутон и его пять спутников. 

Он хорошо помнит факты: Плутон - карликовая планета, расположенная в поясе Койпера, состоит в основном из камня и льда. На его орбите есть пять известных спутников, из которых Кербер - наименьший. В среднем солнечный свет достигает Плутона через пять часов и тридцать минут. В любой заданный момент Землю и Плутон разделяют примерно четыре миллиарда миль. 

Туда очень, очень далеко добираться. И некоторые оттуда не возвращаются. 

Кит помнит тот день, когда впервые узнал про миссию на Кербер и то, что возглавлять ее будет Широ. Было понятно, почему выбрали именно его - лучший кадет Гарнизона, недавно выпустившийся и произведенный в лётные офицеры. 

Кит ни за что не позволил бы себе сказать “откажись”.

Он знал, почему эта миссия была важна для Широ, почему для него так много значило быть выбранным для нее в таком молодом возрасте - не по годам умный ребёнок стал идеальным офицером Гарнизона. С тех пор как они оба увидели звёзды, их толкала вперед жажда стать к ним ближе и раскрыть секреты вселенной.

Он ни за что не попытался бы отнять всё это у Широ.

Когда он был младше, Кит представлял, каково это будет - прикоснуться к звёздам. Он целыми днями мечтал покинуть Землю и лететь до тех пор, когда вернуться будет невозможно. Он мечтал о том, что сможет дотянуться до всех звёзд, которые увидел той ночью в походе, сидя на поляне. Тогда бы он увидел, какие они на самом деле, почти что на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Где-то на полпути между тогда и сейчас он встретил Широ. 

И теперь он знает, что прикоснувшись к звезде, ты сгораешь.

 

(i.)

 

\- Эй, - говорит Широ, усаживаясь с ним рядом посреди луга, который простирается насколько хватает глаз. - Я думал, ты уже вернулся в Замок.

Кит обрывает травинку и смотрит, как кроваво-красный сок оставляет пятна у него на руках. Ему следовало бы знать, что всё закончится вот так - под небом, полным незнакомых звёзд. У них не было возможности побыть наедине с тех пор, как они нашли друг друга. Пришлось провести некоторое время порознь, когда нестабильная червоточина разделила их, а потом они снова бежали, пытаясь оторваться от Галра и взять передышку, пополнить припасы и перегруппироваться.

Эта маленькая периферийная планета находится за пределами влияния Заркона и, как сообщила им Аллура, до сих пор тесно связана с Альтеанской королевской семьёй. Пока что всё было мирно, они наконец-то немного отдохнули - впервые с самой Земли, и после того, как им неделями - месяцами - приходилось дышать кондиционированным воздухом, Кит старается побыть подольше за пределами Замка. 

Ночь сегодня красивая, небо тёмное, ясное и полное звёзд. И хотя Кит не смог бы назвать ни одно созвездие в нём, он всё равно смотрит. Это импульсивное желание, рефлекс. Он постоянно мечтает о том, к чему не может прикоснуться. 

\- Давно мы так не сидели, да? - говорит Широ, слегка толкая его локтем.

Кит откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, травинки щекочут ему кожу на предплечьях, касаются его пальцев, погруженных в море красного луга. Он снял куртку и закатал рукава на футболке. На этой планете жарко даже ночью, но Киту она нравится больше чем прохладные комнаты Замка Львов. Ему вечно зябко, но здесь ему даже перчатки не нужны, и не снял он их до сих пор только по привычке. 

Широ тоже в гражданском и сидит так близко, что Кит даже в темноте видит едва заметные шрамы на его левой руке. 

\- Ага, давно, - соглашается Кит.

Он пытается вспомнить, когда поднимал глаза в небо, просто чтобы посмотреть на звёзды, и сжимает зубы, понимая, что первым делом в голову приходит не Широ, а то время, когда он в одиночку жил - или, скорее, выживал - в пустыне. 

Но потом память возвращает ему воспоминания о том, как они сидели вот так рядом с Широ, и Кит смотрел на него больше, чем на звёзды. 

И вот теперь они здесь, под незнакомым небом, а Кит всё ещё понятия не имеет, что между ними происходит, не исчезла ли та черта, что пролегала между ними до того, как Широ пропал, стала ли она более чёткой или, может, немного размылась. 

Как бы там ни было, он привыкнет, если это то, чего хочет Широ.

Он оттягивает ворот, здесь печет даже в такой поздний час, задевает рукой цепочку и случайно вытягивает из-под футболки жетоны, которые прятал от Широ с тех пор, как тот вернулся. Кит пытается засунуть их обратно, но звук и блеск металла привлекают взгляд Широ, и он перехватывает их у Кита.

\- До сих пор носишь? - удивлённо спрашивает Широ и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть поближе. 

Кит сражался один на один с Зарконом, но именно сейчас его сковывает страх, и он не может пошевелиться под любопытным взглядом Широ. Сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее. 

Не всё можно побороть силой. 

И тут, против Широ, у него не было шансов, глупо было думать иначе. 

\- Они не твои, - говорит Широ, и Кит ничего не может сказать по тону его голоса. 

\- Нет, - просто отвечает он, забирая жетоны и яростно запихивая их обратно под футболку. 

Лицо у него горит. Ему пора бы встать и убраться отсюда, прямо в Замок, прежде чем Широ его нагонит. 

Но вместо этого он всё ещё сидит с ним рядом, как вкопанный. 

\- Откуда они у тебя вообще? - спрашивает Широ, а Кит упрямо отказывается посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- А есть разница? - спрашивает Кит резче, чем собирался. Он молчит секунду, но так и не дождавшись ответа от Широ, продолжает:  
\- Украл я их, ясно? Прямо перед тем, как меня вышвырнули из Гарнизона. Я знал, что всё было кончено, думал, ты погиб, и хотел оставить себе что-нибудь из твоих вещей. 

Вот и всё. Всё на виду. 

\- Но почему? 

На этот раз Кит смотрит прямо на Широ, когда говорит: 

\- Да ладно тебе, Широ, ты знаешь почему. 

Голос у него хриплый, а рука всё ещё сжимает цепочку так, что та впивается в ладонь. 

\- Может, я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это вслух, - говорит Широ и протягивает руку, чтобы нежно вытянуть цепочку из его пальцев. Кит роняет сжатую в кулак руку себе на колени, все его мыщцы напряжены. Широ не отстраняется, проводит пальцами по впадинке на шее - невесомое прикосновение - и Кит задерживает дыхание. 

\- Просто чтобы я знал, что между нами нет недомолвок. 

Кит кивает, а Широ берется за цепочку и тянет на себя, тянет Кита вперёд, и тот не сопротивляется, а потом губы Широ прижимаются к его губам, а рука Широ ложится на его шею, придерживая челюсть, и он целует Кита снова, на этот раз сжимая его нижнюю губу между своими, и более уверенно, но всё же так, так нежно, как будто боится его спугнуть. Сердце у Кита колотится и когда Широ на секунду отстраняется, он почти задыхается.

Широ смотрит на него, ищет что-то в его чертах, проводит большим пальцем по уголку губ, и Кит льнёт к нему и вдруг целует подушечку пальца. Это такой глупый жест, и он сразу смущается, но Широ только говорит шёпотом:

\- Я так по тебе скучал.

Прижимается к нему лбом и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его снова, и снова, и снова, пока у них не начинает покалывать губы. 

С неба на них смотрят звёзды.


End file.
